


ah, the joys of marriage

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Wedding, chan is a pining boy, day nine: wedding, eventual OT3, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: “you nervous?” vernon whispered, and chan scoffed.“you’re the one getting married.”





	1. one

chan was nervous. 

 

he had been running between vernon and seungkwan’s rooms for around 30 minutes now and was exhausted, his suit slightly crumpled as he took his place at vernon’s side. 

 

vernon gripped his hand. 

 

“you nervous?” vernon whispered, and chan scoffed. 

 

the church was full of people and, scanning them, chan saw people he knew, people from two families, neither of which was his own. 

 

“you’re the one getting married,” chan said, watching as someone down the aisle gestured for him to come down. 

 

he squeezed vernon’s hand for the last time before walking down the aisle to join the wedding procession. 

 

he never thought that when he met the two, they would be getting married. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ chan was small and naïve, thinking he could trust people easily, that they wouldn’t hurt him. those ideals had landed him here, crying, in his school’s bathroom.  _

 

_ “maybe we should vernon. he looks really sad. we should help him.” _

 

_ chan could hear voices outside of the bathroom. it seemed he wasn’t being as quiet as he thought he was.  _

 

_ “it’s none of our business kwannie, we should leave him alone,” another voice said.  _

 

_ “well i’m going in,” the first voice said, and the door opened, one determined face and one skeptical face coming into view. _

 

_ “hi!” one said, and chan looked away from the two. _

 

_ “why are you crying?” he asked, and chan mumbled something even he didn’t understand. _

 

_ “hmm?” the other boy stepped closer, his friend still lagging behind. _

 

_ “i...it’s nothing. just some people being mean,” chan said, shuffling around a bit in his spot. _

 

_ “hm, well, they suck. i’m seungkwan. he’s vernon. we’re gonna be your new friends.” _

 

_ “we’re what?” vernon said, and chan curled into himself more. _

 

_ seungkwan glared back at vernon and held out his hand to chan. “vernon’s my dongsaeng, so he has to listen to me. also, i’m his only friend, so he has to follow me around. but, if you become friends with us, then vernon will have another friend! right, vernon?” seungkwan looks back at his friend with a pointed glare. _

 

_ “yeah, ok, chan, we’re now your friends,” vernon says, and chan looks up at them. _

 

_ “ok,” he says, and all three of them smile slightly. _

 

_ little did chan know, these people he just met, these friends he just made, would be with him for a long time. _

 

* * *

 

 

“how are you doing?” chan asked seungkwan, who’s breathing was a bit abnormal.

 

seungkwan grabbed onto chan’s hand, not the hand that vernon had grabbed, but the other one.

 

chan supposed it was habit, the three always walked with chan in the middle, seungkwan on one side, vernon on the other.

 

chan pulled seungkwan into a hug, careful not to crush the pink roses on his and seungkwan’s chests.

 

“hey, you’ve got this” chan said, pulling seungkwan’s other hand into his and going close to his face. “you’ll be ok.”

 

seungkwan looked down at chan’s hands and rubbed the silver ring sitting on his ring finger and sighing.

 

“we’ll be fine,” he whispered, looking up at chan.

 

“i’m so happy you’ve been here though this whole thing, chan. i don’t think we could have done this without you,” seungkwan pulled him into another hug, and chan thought about how damn true that was.

 

seungkwan and vernon would have fallen apart multiple times if it wasn’t for him.

 

like that time in fifth grade where they fought and weren’t talking and chan had to shove them in a closet. or that time in eleventh grade where they were both pining and thought each was in love with someone else and chan had to forcibly push them together.

 

and then there was that time in college. he still didn’t know what happened.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “i’m not fucking talking to him chan, let it go,” vernon snapped, and walked out of chan’s room in the shared apartment, out to the living room. _

 

_ chan could hear the tv turn on, then the fridge open, then a loud thump as vernon sat him on the couch. _

 

_ chan shot a longing glance across the hall at vernon and seungkwan’s room. the door had been closed ever since seungkwan had exploded at vernon and stormed out. _

 

_ chan hadn’t heard the whole argument, just the tail end, words like “if you won’t tell me what’s fucking wrong, you don’t have to, but i’m your damn boyfriend and i have been for three years. you should at least care enough to tell me when something’s bothering you, because this is causing a rift in us.” and “nothing’s fucking happening. jesus, i don’t get why you’re so wound up about this shit.” being thrown at each other, back and forth until seungkwan got fed up and left, heading over to where chan later learned was jun, hao, and soonyoung’s apartment. _

 

_ chan was sick of it. _

 

_ first of all, he didn’t even know why they were fighting, because seungkwan wasn’t answering his phone, and vernon wouldn’t tell him for the life of him. _

 

_ he sighed and flopped down on his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. _

 

_ he woke up the next day to hushed voices coming from the living room, and shuffled out wrapped in a blanket. _

 

_ it seemed they heard him coming, because as soon as he took a step into the room both seungkwan and vernon snapped their heads towards him. he gave them a look. _

 

_ “you two good?” he mumbled, and they seemed to stare at him wistfully. a boy could only hope. _

 

_ “yeah,” seungkwan said. _

 

_ “thank you,” vernon added. _

 

_ “mind telling me what was going on? y’know, before you thank me for something i didn’t even know i did,” chan asked, and the two looked at each other. _

 

_ “relationship problems.” “nothing. don’t worry.” _

 

_ chan shot them a withering glance and shuffled into the kitchen, listening as the hushed voices continued. _

 

_ he caught a whispered, “no, he’d hate us.” before he busied himself with making himself breakfast in the kitchen, drowning the whispering out with clinking mugs and the sound of feet on tile. _

 

* * *

 

 

watching your two childhood best friends get married was a real experience.

 

chan think he shed more tears than the grooms did, the sight of seungkwan and his white suit paired with vernon and his black suit at the altar too much for him to handle.

 

he raised a hand to his mouth at the vows, and he knew his ring glinted in the light of the church. he saw both seungkwan and vernon glance at it, along with the small smile they shared at his tears.

 

he smiled so widely as he watched them share their first kiss as a married couple, the two both smiling widely at the cheers that surrounded them.

 

chan felt his heart exploding with happiness while also dropping to the floor and shattering into a million little pieces.

 

god, as long as they were happy, he’d be happy too.


	2. two

chan was drunk off his ass.

 

after the initial after party had stopped and they had eaten dinner and given speeches along with other things (since he was the best man in both of their cases, he gave one super long ass speech about the three of them and how they would stick together until the end. seungkwan had left his seat while he was speaking to hug him and cry. chan had also cried an unnatural amount during the couple’s speech, as the majority of it had mentioned him in some way.) chan took it upon himself to buy and drink as much as possible, since seungkwan and vernon were very occupied with guests.

 

by the time he made it back to them he had probably bought his entire savings worth of vodka (not even close, but he was drunk off his ass, he has no idea how much he drank) and was one second away from being a crying mess.

 

“chan, chan what’s wrong?” seungkwan was cooing at him, but one look at the older’s face sent him into a crying fit.

 

“oh god, god chan baby are you ok?” vernon rushed over, but even though both of the newlyweds were crowded around something, no one seemed to notice them, which chan was thankful for.

 

“hey, let’s get him somewhere else,” chan heard seungkwan say to his husband. god, it would never be not weird to refer to them like that. chan supposes he’ll get used to it. he wonders when that will be.

 

“no, no, no,” chan slurred. “i’m fine.” a giggle escaped.

 

“i’m feeling just fine fine fine,” he sang under his breath, and seungkwan huffed.

 

“come on vernon. let’s get him somewhere private,” vernon hummed in agreement and the two hooked chan’s arms over their shoulders, helping the inebriated man get outside the venue.

 

“channie, what’s wrong?” seungkwan brushed a tear off of his face after they sat down outside. chan could feel vernon hugging him from behind, chin on chan’s shoulder.

 

chan felt more tears run down his face, and he automatically went to twist his ring around his finger.

 

vernon looked up and took his hand, wiping the tears off of chan’s face as seungkwan grabbed chan’s hand.

 

“chan, seriously. tell us what’s wrong?”

 

chan’s brain was fuzzy. he couldn’t think, and vernon’s words barely registered to him.

 

“you,” he sniffed, “you two are _married_ now. _married_ ! i can’t—fuck—i have to stop doing this. i _can’t_ keep doing this.”

 

the other two looked at him in confusion.

 

“doing what?” seungkwan asked, and chan looked at him just to see pure affection and confusion in his eyes.

 

“you can’t keep doing this either!” chan cried, “stop it!”

 

he pushed away from the other two, getting a full glance of their ring fingers.

 

both had their wedding bands on them, seungkwan’s gold and wrapped in intricate vine patterns with green gems embedded into the ring. vernon’s was a matching one, but with red gems instead of green. under those newly applied rings was a simple silver band. one on vernon’s hand, one on seungkwan’s hand, and one on chan’s hand.

 

chan let out a choked off sob.

 

“what...chan what are we doing? what’s going on?” seungkwan cried, wrapping his hand in vernon’s, presumably for comfort.

 

because _that’s right._ seungkwan and hansol were married to each other now.

 

“everything! everything is fucking wrong! i’m in love with the both of you and you just got fucking married! how pathetic is that? in love with your best friends for years and on the happiest day of their lives you can’t even be fucking happy for them for _one_ goddamn second—” chan was cut off.

 

seungkwan pulled back.

 

“fuck, chan. we love you too,” he breathed out.

 

chan froze.

 

“you…you what?”

 

“we love you too,” vernon said, staring at chan with softness in his eyes.

 

“also,” he turned to seungkwan, “i thought that in college we agreed i’d be the first to kiss him!”

 

kiss..him?

 

“yeah, but it didn’t look like you were gonna do something, so i kind of just...did it.”

 

kiss _him_?

 

“look seungkwan, you’re freaking him out!”

 

“no way, that’s totally you!”

 

“is not!”

 

“kiss me?” chan whispered, and they both turned their attention back to him.

 

“yeah, kiss you,” seungkwan said.

 

“why?” chan asked, “why would you want to kiss me of all people?”

 

“channie, we’ve been in love with you just as long as we’ve been in love with each other,” vernon cupped his face and turned their youngest towards them. “why do you think we gave you a ring?”

 

“best friends?” chan whispered.

 

“and more,” vernon finished.

 

chan felt another tear run down his face, and when seungkwan wiped it away it caused the flood gates to open.

 

“no, baby, don’t cry,” seungkwan cooed.

 

“h-happy,” chan stuttered through his tears, and vernon and seungkwan looked at each other and smiled, both embracing chan tightly, not wanting to let him go.

 

“you’re married. you’re going on your honeymoon tomorrow,” chan says into seungkwan’s shoulder.

 

“good thing we were planning on taking you with us anyway, and bought another ticket with ours. god knows we couldn’t last a week without you,” vernon laughed at seungkwan’s statement.

 

“as for the marriage, we’re all basically married anyway, and we can just buy you a ring. god knows you deserve it, and we’re basically married anyway,” seungkwan continues, and when chan calms down, the three re-enter the venue, dancing the night away to their heart’s content and looking forward to what the future had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it!! hope this was a good ending (and trust me, they have fun on the honeymoon ;))

**Author's Note:**

> this has a second part yall ;)


End file.
